Breakfast In Bed YUNJAE GS M Chapt 1
by Hafsahyunjae
Summary: YunJae adalah Milik Cassiopeia yang merangkap Yunjaeshipper


Pairing : YUNHO (Male), JAEJOONG (Female)

Part 1

_0000_

Saat pertama kali berjumpa dg laki-laki itu, ia sadar bahwa menuruti permintaan Heechul merupakan kesalahan besar.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di teras Wisma Cassiopeia dengan koper di satu tangan dan mesin tik portabel di tangan lainnya. Dg kacamata kecil berbingkai hitam pekat yg bertengker diatas kepalanya, ia tampak tersipu melihat wanita di hadapannya yg tampaknya baru bangun tidur.

Kim Jaejoong, pemilik dan pengelola penginapan yang juga memberi pelayanan sarapan bagi penyewanya, berdiri di pintu depan dan bertelanjang kaki sambil mencengkeram leher kimononya dg jemarinya yg putih mulus.

Begitu ia melihat Jung Yunho, perutnya terasa melilit dan mengejang, kemudian serasa bergejolak. Tiba2 ia sadar dirinya tak mengenakan pakaian dalam selain baju tidur tipis dan kimono yang membungkus tubuhnya itu. Sensasi menjalar pahanya, membuatnya tersipu sekaligus menyenangkan dan iapun menyadari tubuhnya yg tampak seksi.

"Jaejoong? Ms. Kim?" tanya laki2 itu

Ia mengangguk seperti org tolol.

" Aku, Jung Yunho. Aku membuatmu terbangun, ya ? "

Dari rambutnya yang acak-acakan, pakaian serta kakinya yg tanpa alas, jelas menandakan bahwa Jae baru bangun tidur.

" Ya. Maaf... " Jae menggerak-gerakan tangan nya menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian tersadar kembali dan segera mencengkeram kerah kimononya. " Aku... Kupikir kau akan datang lebih awal. Silahkan masuk "

assiopeia

Dibukanya pintu dari kayu ek itu lebih lebar. Yunho pun melangkah masuk sambil menjingjing kopernya.

" Tadi aku akan terbang lebih pagi, tapi ternyata Onew ikut main bola dan dia kecewa waktu tahu aku tidak bisa datang. Akhirnya ku tunda keberangkatanku. Pertandingannya setelah jam sekolah. Jadi waktu akhirnya dia menang dan kami merayakannya dg makan2, aku tak sempat mengejar penerbangan terakhir. Memangnya Chulie tak menelepon? "

" Tidak "

" oh maaf." Yunho menarik napas. " Seharusnya dia menelpon dan memberitahumu bahwa aku akan datang terlambat "

Diletakannya barang bawaannya di lantai dan direntangkan nya lengannya.

" Tak apa-apa. Sungguh."

Yunho berdiri tegap dan menatap mata Jae. Mata laki2 yg terlihat unik itu beradu pandang dengannya. Seberkas cahaya di tengah kegelapan memantulkan kilatan mata Yunho yg berwarna cokelat dan di hiasi bulu mata lebat berwarna hitam, seperti warna rambutnya.

" Maaf, aku mengganggu tidurmu. Kata Chulie tadinya kau keberatan aku tinggal di sini " Yunho tersenyum penuh percaya diri, sdkt angkuh, tapi begitu memesona.

Jae merapikan rambut yg menjuntai di dahinya dan berusaha mengatasi gejolak dalam tubuhnya.

" Bukan keberatan terhadapmu, Tn. Jung.." Sahut Jae dg suara yg diusahakan tetap terdengar wajar.

" umumnya penginapan seperti ini di kelola oleh pasangan suami istri. Krn aku wanita lajang, aku membatasi hanya menerima tamu pasangan suami istri atau wanita2 yg perlu singgah dlm perjalanannya "

Pandangan Yunho menelusuri tubuh Jaejoong. " Bagus juga. Kau bertanggung jawab menjaga reputasi Wisma Cassiopeia"

" Betul " sahut Jae sambil mencengkram kimononya kuat2. Pandangan Yunho seakan melucuti seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya tersadar agar mengontrol gejolak yg seolah menguasainya itu. Ia merasa nyaman tinggal disini slama sekitar 25 thn, dan kini tiba2, hanya dalam 2 menit terakhr dirinya merasakan adanya perasaan aneh.

" Bukankah aturan ini akan mempengaruhi pendapatan bisnis yg kau jalani ini ?".

Senyum Jae mengembang " Aku bahkan belum mencapai titik impas. Aku masih membutuhkan tamu yg akan mendatangkan uang "

" Aku termasuk tamu yg mendatangkan uang," Kata Yunho. Usahanya untk meyakinkan itu seakan menjanjikan kedekatan diantara mereka.

" Aku setuju kau tinggal disini karena kau tunangan sahabatku, dan Chullie memohon agar aku mengijinkanmu tinggal disini slama 1 bln agar kau bisa menyelesaikan novelmu sebelum kalian menikah."

" Sleeping Mistress"

"Apa?"

" Sleeping Mistress. Itu judulnya."

" Oh "

" Kau pernah membaca novelku? "

" Ya "

" Kau menyukainya?"

" Sebagian. Aku. . . "

" bagian yg mana?"

" Sebagian besar " Jawab Jae sambil tertawa mlht gaya menyelidik yunho. Jawaban itu cukup memuaskan Yunho, yg kemudian tersenyum hangat, bahkan terkesan terlalu pribadi bagi Jaejoong yg kini sudah tak terlalu kaku. " Kurasa kau dan Heechul sgt cocok," ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Ya, dia luar biasa "

" Betul, Kupikir dia takan bisa mlupakan Hankyung setelah kematian pria itu. Heechul dan k2 anaknya bgtu berat menerima kenyataan itu. Tapi wkt aku mendgr suaranya beberapa hari lalu, dia terdgr begitu bhagia. Kau bertanggung jwb . Aku tahu, kau menangani semua urusan hukum chulie stlh hankyung meninggal "

" aku sdg berada di Jepang saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan segera kembali scpt mungkin. hankyung adalah sahabatku selama bertahun-tahun. Dan bagiku, mengurus jandanya bukan merupakan tugas yg memberatkan, justru merupakan kehormatan "

~ sampai2 ingin menikahinya? ~ hampir saja pertanyaan itu terlontar di bibir Jae, tp ia menahan diri. Ia merasa bersalah tlh membuka pembicaraan seputar heechul.

*** Flashback***

"Perkawinan ini sangat berarti bagiku, Jae " Kata Heechul wakt itu. " Sejak kematian Gege, kau tau kan, aku sgt kesepian dan merasa berat mengurus dua anak laki2. Yunho begitu hebat, begitu sabar menghadapi aku dan anak2ku, tp dia juga tak tahu apa yg hrz dilakukan slanjutnya. Rasanya kami perlu berpisah untk sementara sblm kami memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah besar "

" Chulie, apakah kau mencintainya? " Tanya Jae dg ragu2.

Heechul tdk lgsg menjawab.

" tentu. Aku bgtu mengaguminya, dia dan Gege sudah lama b'sahabat. Dia ingn menjaga aku dan anak2. Dia mencintai kami dan kami jg bgtu memujanya. "

" ya aku tau..." sahut Jae gemas krn heechul tidak bisa menangkap maksud pertanyaannya.

" Sudah ratusan kali kau ceritakan bahwa Gege dan Yunho tumbuh dan bersekolah sama2, dan mrk seperti saudara. Tapi apakah itu alasan yg tepat untuk menikah dgn nya? Dia kan bukan gege, chulie,"

" Kejam sekali, Jae! Aku takkan pernah mencintai siapapun seperti aku mencintai Gege, tp aku mencintai Yunho dg cara yg berbeda. Gara2 perlakuan Siwon terhadapmu, perasaanmu jadi getir dan meragukan segala bentuk hubungan antara pria dan wanita. Itulah sebabnya kau mengunci diri di rumah tuamu itu dan tak mau berhubungan dg laki2 lain selama dua tahun terakhr sejak si brengsek siwon mencampakkanmu."

Sahabatnya itu memang benar dan Jae pun meminta maaf serta menghentikan pembahasan seputar persoalan itu. Yunho dan Heechul tampaknya telah sepakat untk menikah. Soal perasaan org lain bukanlah urusan nya.

Jae menepis lamunannya.

" aduh, kenapa kubiarkan kau berdiri terus. Ayo, silahkan naik kekamarmu dilantai atas."

" Kau cukup ramah, apalagi untk ukuran orang yang baru bangun tidur. Tamu yg lain sudah tidur? "

" Tiga dari enam kamar yg tersedia sudah terisi, dan mrk sudah naik ke kamar masing2 stelah makan malam "

Semakin jelas bahwa hanya mrk b2lah yg ada disitu, di kegelapan loröng rumah, sementara Jae hanya mengenakan baju tidur dan kimono tanpa alas kaki. Dg gelisah jae membasahi bibir merahnya. Membuat org yg sdg memandangnya mati-matian menelan ludahnya.

" Kata heechul kau ingin kamar yg besar dg kamar mandi didalam " jae menunjuk ke puncak tangga " Pintu terakhir di ujung lorong "

Tampaknya Yunho msh belum ingin beranjak ke lantas atas.

" kau tak takut membukakan pintu untuk seorang pria malam-malam begini? "

" Chulie sudah memberitahu ciri2 mu. Semua "

Yunho mengangkat alisnya tinggi2. Ya. Heechul memang sudah byk menceritakan tentang Yunho pada Jae, dr mulai bentuk wajah, mata, hidung, bibir , tangn kekar, dada yg sixpack semua ia tau dari heechul. Itu pula yg membuaT Jae merasa sgt kagum pada sosok yg slama ini sering diceritakan sahabatnya. Walaupun Jae tak pernah bertemu dg nya. Tp imajinasinya tak salah. YUNHO memang pria yg sangat tampan.

" Oh, kamarmu sudah siap dan pasti kau sangat lelah. Sebentar, kuambilkan kuncinya "

Jae bersyukur ada alasan untk berhenti memperhatikan Yunho, ia berbalik menuju kantornya dibalik tangga. Namun Yunho menghentikan nya.

" Maaf, Aku tak ingin merepotkan mu, tp aku lapar. Bolehkan tamu yg akan mendatangkan uang ini membujuk nyonya rumahnya yg baik untk sekedar memberikan semangkuk sereal? Apa saja aku mau. " pinta yunho dg sungguh2.

" ah.. Tadi aku menghidangkan daging panggang untk makan malam. Kau mau sandwich daging panggang? "

" aku bahkan mau walaupun hanya diberi semangkuk sereal " sahut yunho sambil meletakkan tangan didadanya sbg tanda terima kasih.

Jae menahan diri untk tidak terpesona.

" tunggulah di ruang makan, akan kuhidangkan segera " ucap Jae tegas.

Dalam sekejap ruang makan itu bermandikan cahaya lampu kristal yg tergantung di langit ruangan. Meja makan sudah ditata untk sarapan. Jae selalu melakukannya stlh selesai makan malam. Cahaya lampu kristal yg lembut memantulkan sinar keperakan yg menimpa taplak meja . Ditengah meja diletakkan rangkaian bunga segar dlm mangkuk antik, mengimbani kesan formal dg keindahan tersendiri.

"Aku sendirian? "

Jae menoleh dan mendapati Yunho di blakang nya, tengah mengamati ruangan yg tertata anggung, yg selama ini menjadi kebanggaan dan kesenangan Jae. Kacamata Yunho yg tadi bertengker di atas kepalanya, kini dipakainya. Jae suka cara pria itu memandangi seluruh ruangan.

" Aku tidak ..."

" Hemh, kau kan sudah menata meja untuk sarapan, tentunya akan lbh praktis bila aku makan sandwich di dapur saja. Bgaimana kalau ku pakai piring kertas saja? "

" tak masalah " sahut jae sambil menarik napas. Yunho begitu dkat dan tinggi sehingga Jae harus memiringkan kepala untuk menatapnya, sementara tangannya terus menggenggam ujung atas kimononya, berusaha menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yg bergemuruh.

Mata Yunho menelusuri wajah Jae selama beberapa saat, kemudian perhatian nya teralih ke tangan mungil yg menggenggam itu.

" dimana dapurnya? " tanya Yunho lembut.

" Lewat sini, " sahut Jae. Meskipun sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, ia tahu pasti suaranya terdngar tak wajar. Belum pernah ada tamu yg ke dapur dan rasanya tidak masuk akal membiarkan hai itu terjadi pada tamu laki2 bujangan. Tp ia juga tak mgkn berdiri di hadapan tamunya dg hanya mengenakan baju tidur berlapis kimono. Dan memaksanya menunggu di ruang makan. Seharusnya ia tak menuruti permintaan Yunho. Ia kan pemilik dan pengelola tempat in! Lalu, ke mana wibawa yg selama ini dimilikinya?

Jae menyalakan lampu dan mengambilkan makanan untk Yunho, dan segelas susu, wlaupun yunho mengatakan lbh suka kopi. Jae tau, pandangan Yunho mengikuti setiap gerakannya dan ia menyumpah dalam hati krn rasa gugup yg tak dapat ditepisnya. Semua ini benar2 tak masuk akal. Jae mengingatkan dirinya siapa Yunho dan mengapa pria itu ada disitu. Ia berusaha membuka pembicaraan

" Heechul tdk cerita kalau Onew main sepak bola "

Topik yg cukup aman. Memcwa nama heechul dlm perckapan mrk.

Yunho melahap makanan yg disiapkan Jae , sementara itu Jae bertanya dlm hati, apakah Yunho tau bahwa ia tak mengenakan apapun di balik baju tidurnya itu.

~ betapa konyolnya mencemaskan hal semacam itu , jaejoongie. Semua org juga telanjang di balik baju yg mereka pakai ~ gerutu jae mengutuki pikiran nya.

" mereka melatih anak2 sejak dini " jawab Yunho setelah selesai menelan roti dan minumannya.

Jae memainkan tempat gula yg tergeletak di tengah meja. Hening. Ruangan disitu juga terasa dingin krn penghangat ruangan telah dimatikan untk menghemat energi. Jae berharap yunho tdk melihat payudaranya yg mengeras dan tdk menyalahartikannya. Ia sendiri tahu apa yg terjadi. Ia tahu dirinya trangsang.

Yunho kembali meminum susu sambil menatap Jae dr atas gelasnya. Setelah slesai ia meneruskan percakapan nya.

" Lucu juga ya, aku sahabat hankyung, dan kau sahabat Chulie, tp kita tak pernah bertemu. Kenapa kau tak menghadiri pernikahan mereka?"

Jae mengalihkan pandangannya dari sudut bibir Yunho yg menurutnya bgtu menarik

" mmm.. Waktu itu aku sdg di Paris, mengikuti Ujian kelulusanku. Aku juga menyesal, namun mana bisa aku tdk ikut ujian kelulusanku " sesal Jae dg pout dibibirnya, dan kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

Deg..

Apa Yunho menatap bagian depan tubuhnya? Pikir Jae.

Ya. Pria itu sdg memandanginya.

Ya Tuhan..

Sesantai mungkin Jae menyilangkan tangannya menutupi dadanya.

" Da.. Dari mana kau dapatkan rumah ini? " Yunho terbata-bata, seakan sesuatu merintangi tenggorokannya.

" ini salah satu yg dicantumkan dlm surat wasiat kakekku. Org tuaku tdk tertarik dg rumah ini. Aku datang kemari untuk melihat dan lgsg tahu apa yang harus kulakukan"

Jae kembali ke Seoul, meninggalkan kerjaannya di paris, dan memberitahu orang tuanya mengenai rencana yg akan dilakukannya.

" Kuhabiskan seluruh uang peninggalan kakek untuk merenovasi rumah ini. Kondisinya saat itu buruk sekali "

" Tapi lokasinya di Myeongdong. Ya tuhan, kau sangat beruntung"

" Tadinya rumah ini pasti mirip gudang bobrok. Kalau tidak, sejak dulu pasti sudah ada yg berminat membelinya. Kakek sudah memiliki tempat ini sejak tahun 30an, tp dikosongkan selama bertahun-tahun. Jadi, bila dilihat dari nilai jual objek pajak, harga rumah ini cukup tinggi. Tp yg penting aku tak perlu keluar uang untk memilikinya "

Yunho mengamati dapur dg perlengkapan modern hasil renovasi jaejoong.

" Hasil kerjamu benar2 luar biasa. Rumah ini tampak hebat ".

" Terima kasih. Sekarang aku harus mempertahankan diri agar tak tenggelam, sampai aku bisa mulai mendapat untung..." Jae mengaitkan jemari ke2 tangannya seperti org berdoa, matanya terpejam, berharap keinginannya itu bisa tercapai.

Yunho tertawa.

" Kupikir kau mirip Heechul. Ternyata tidak "

Jae sadar akan hal itu. Heechul adalah primadona kampus di Paris karena kecantikannya saat mereka masih kuliah. Berambut pirang, bermata coklat, dan bertubuh seksi. Sering sekali Jae merasa tenggelam dibandingkan Heechul.

Rambut Jae berwarna coklat. Matanya bagaikan langit gelap berkabut. Tubuhnya indah seperti Heechul, tp lebih ramping.

" memang," sahut Jae ringan, berusaha menghentikan pandangan Yunho yg mengamatinya bagai salah satu tokoh dlm cerita yg ditulisnya. Bukankah menulis merupakan hasil mengumpulkan bahan2 yg bisa ditulis? " Heechul kan Cantik.."

" Kau Juga ".

Jae terlonjak bangun dari kursinya dan pahanya membentur meja.

" Terimakasih. Kau perlu apa lagi? " tanyanya gugup, berusaha agar tangannya tak terlihat gemetar saat meraih piring bekas makan Yunho.

" Tidak terima kasih. Makanannya enak "

Jae membawa piring tadi ke tempat cuci piring dan membiarkan air keran mengguyurnya.

" ayo, aku antar kau ke kamarmu " Jae berlalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kemeja tanpa jaket yg begitu pas dikenakan Yunho. Berusaha tidak memperhatikan celana jeans pria itu yg membalut ketat paha kekar dan bagian bawahnya yg menonjol.

~ Ya Tuhan, betapa frustasinya dia sbg wanita lajang yg kesepian yg hanya memperhatikan satu hal itu saja ~

" semoga kamarmu cukup memuaskan " ungkap Jae saat mereka berjalan ke arah ruang makan, lalu menuju kantornya di belakang tangga. Diambilnya kunci kamar. Dijatuhkan anak kunci itu ke tangan Yunho, Jae tak berani menyentuh tangan besar pria itu.

" Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah meja didalam dan juga sebuah kursi,"

" Terima kasih. Aku harus bekerja tanpa ada gangguan "

" aku heran kenapa kau tak bisa menyelesaikan bukumu di Jeju. Heechul bilang kalian akan tinggal disana, jadi ku pikir pasti ada rumah yg akan kalian tempati "

" Benar. Di tepi pantai . Indah sekali. Segalanya ada disana "

" Lalu?"

" Disana juga ada telepon, yg nomornya diketahui byk org. Ibu chulie meneleponku menanyakan warna gaun yg akan dikenakan ibuku saat pernikahan nanti. Waktu kubilang baiknya dia menghubungi chulie, dia bilang ' oh aku tak ingin mengganggunya '. Kemudian ayah Chulie menelepon, mengajakku makan siang bersama teman-temannya. Kukatakan bahwa aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dan dia bilang, ' Kau kan harus makan.' Lalu Chulie menelepon, disusul Onew, Selanjutnya Taemin, dan ... "

" Taemin yg masih kecil?" tanya jae tertawa melihat nada frustasi dalam suara Yunho.

" Dia kan baru tiga tahun "

" Ya, tp dia tahu cara menelpon." Yunho menggelengkan kepala, " Aku tak bisa marah pada mereka. Mrk tak tahu bahwa itu sangat mengangguku "

" Lalu bagaimana kalau kalian sudah menikah? Nanti akan lebih parah. "

" Ya, tp nanti kan aku bisa marah "

Keduanya tertawa kecil. Suasana akrab kembali tercipta diantara mrk, membuat mrk saling memperhatikan.

" Ya, Semua kamar diisi tdk dilengkapi telepon " kata Jae, hampir tak bisa bernapas.

" Bagus untuk saat seperti ini ".

" Kata Heechul kau akan bekerja sepanjang hari "

Jae berusaha agar suaranya t'dgr normal.

" Kurasa tinggal bab terakhir yg perlu kau selesaikan " lanjut Jae.

Mrk sudah berada di bawah tangga, namun Yunho terlihat enggan untk segera naik ke lantas atas. Ia bahkan tak menjinjing koper dan mesin tiknya. Saat makan tadi, kacamatanya ia letakan diatas kepalanya. Dan kini, kacamata itu dipakai lg, tp bukan untuk membantu penglihatan, melainkan agar ia bisa merapikan rambut dg jemarinya.

" Ya, tp benar2 sulit " keluh Yunho

" Bukankah kau tau akhir ceritanya? " siku tangan Jae bertumpu pd pegangan tangga yg baru dipoles hingga tampak mengilat. Sementara tangan satunya memainkan tali kimononya. Begitu sepi, suara mrk t'dgr berbisik. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dr dada tegas yunho, kemeja yg sebagian kancingnya terbuka, dan mencoba menepis angan2 untk menyentuhnya.

" Ya, tp aku hrus membuatnya sdemikian rupa agar tokoh utama dlm cerita itu berhasil mengalahkan tokoh antagonis. Aku juga harus menggambarkan akhr cinta kedua tokoh protagonisnya."

" tentu itu takkan sulit kalau kau bisa berkonsentrasi. Kau ahli dalam membangun ketegangan dan aku yakin dari judulnya, Sleeping Mistress, kisah cintanya pasti tak byk masalah "

Yunho tersenyum lebar. " Tapi si 'Sleeping Mistress' bukan perempuan "

" Jadi dia laki-laki?" tanya Jae terkejut.

Yunho tertawa keras, kemudian menahan tawanya karena Jae memperingatkannya agar tak berisik

" Tokoh dlm cerita karangan Jung Yunho tak mungkin begitu, " sahut Yunho seolah ia tersinggung.

" Kata Mistress disini bukan berarti Wanita. Namun rasa tanggung jawab si tokoh pria terhadap tugasnya. Semangatnya, dorongan dari dalam dirinya, serta apa yg membuatnya berhasil. Hal2 tsb memudar saat tokoh ini bertemu tokoh perempuan, dan dia tak lg bisa mengambil keputusan seperti dulu. Dia baru bisa kembali seperti semula menjelang akhir cerita "

Jaejoong tak sadar bahwa dirinya terpojok, berada diantara Yunho dan tembok di belakangnya. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika belakang kepalanya menyentuh tembok saat ia menatap Yunho.

" Jadi si laki2 harus melepaskan si perempuan?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu, matanya menelusuri wajah Jaejoong dalam kegelapan. Jae dapat merasakan hembusan napas pria itu dikulitnya, terasa hangat dan harum. Ia ingin merasakannya.

" Rasanya hrus kubiarkan si tokoh utama menentukan sendiri apa maunya. Si tokoh perempuan juga harus mempertimbangkan sendiri apakah dia akan tetap mencintai laki2 itu seperti yg diinginkannya, meskipun itu berat baginya "

Bertepatan dg itu, Jae merasa nyeri di dadanya, " Mungkin dia tak bisa mencintai, mungkin laki2 itu memaksakannya."

Yunho menggelengkan kepala tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah jaejoong. " Tidak, laki2 itu kan tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, jadi dia tak mungkin memaksa. Lagi pula dia tahu, wanita itu sama bingungnya seperti dirinya sendiri."

" Apakah wanita itu memang bingung?"

" Ya"

" Jadi akhir ceritanya menyedihkan?"

" Paling bagus kalau akhir ceritanya mengandung manis-getir."

" Rasanya aku tak ingin membaca cerita itu."

" Mungkin kau harus membantuku menulis ceritanya. "

jaejoong merasa Yunho semakin mendekat, sehingga ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yg dipancarkan tubuh pria itu. Jae bisa melihat bayangan dirinya yg ketakutan pada kacamata yunho saat pria itu membungkuk kearahnya. Jae melihat kedua bibirnya terbuka, begitu mengundang, sementara kelopak matanya meredup, seakan siap menerima ciuman.

Sayangnya kesadarannya segera bangkit kembali. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok, berusaha tak menyentuh laki-laki itu, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga.

" Ayo, kuantar kau kelantai atas "

" Jaejoon."

Yunho meraih pergelangan tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya pria itu menyebut namanya, dan nama yg keluar dari bibirnya itu terdengar begitu indah.

Jae memandang jemari yg mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke wajah Yunho.

" Aku bisa mencari sendiri kamar di ujung lorong itu. Kau tak perlu repot2 mengantarkanku." kata Yunho setelah beberapa saat mereka berpandangan.

" Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa sarapan nanti "

Mungkinkah Yunho merasakan denyut nadi dalam genggamannya? Pikir Jae

" Sarapan di hidangkan antara pukul setengah 8 dan setengah 10"

" di Kamar? " ucap Yunho

Tenggorokan Jae tercekat, sama kuatnya seperti cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya. Ia membayangkan genggaman itu ada di dadanya dan membuatnya tenang. Ia merasakan sensasi di pahanya, seolah ada cairan mentega hangat mengalir disana. " Maksudmu...? "

" apakah kau bisa menghidangkan sarapan di kamar? " pinta Yunho

" Kalau... Kalau tamu meminta sarapannya diantar ke kamar, aku bisa bawakan ."

" Aku lebih Suka begitu "

Yunhopun perlahan2 merenggangkan cengkramannya, sampai akhirnya terlepas,,

Tanpa menunggu apapun bahkan tanpa melihat Jae, Yunho beranjang menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Kamarnya.

Jaejoong yg terdiam menatap lantai bening, sudah mampu bernapas dg lega, setelah menang menahan gejolak didalam dirinya.


End file.
